


The Rain

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna Oneshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Cullen spar in the pouring rain, and it has an effect on the Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about two weeks after Chapter 43 of "Finding Life Again" and before Chapter 44.
> 
> If you haven't read it, Arianna Cousland is the Hero of Ferelden. Cullen is one of her best friends.
> 
> If you like this, PLEASE leave me a Kudos or a comment to let me know. I can't tell you how much it makes my day when you do.

The rain started to fall as Anders walked from the infirmary to the room he now shared with Arianna for the past week.  He was finally feeling like a real free man, having finally truly gotten the woman he'd loved for so long.  And she accepted all of him, both his soft, healer mannerisms during the day, and his more aggressive, dominative side at night.  He felt like he was walking in a dream, where everything was falling into place.  He was in such a euphoric daze that he didn't even notice Cullen approach until his hand was on his shoulder.   _ How does one sneak around in heavy armor _ , Anders wondered, until he turned around and saw Cullen was dressed in a simple cotton shirt and pants.

“Anders, spar with me,” Cullen used what sounded suspiciously like his 'Commander' voice.

“Cullen, it's raining.  Maybe some other..”

“Now,” Cullen growled, cutting him off and walking towards the sparring circle, clearly assuming the mage would follow.  

Anders sighed and followed as the clouds began to open and the rain became heavier, soaking his robes.  When he entered the sparring ring Cullen tossed him a staff and picked up one himself instead of his usual blade and shield.  Anders removed his robes, deciding that as wet as they were, they would impede his movement, even though the rain was cold on his now bare torso.

The two men began to circle, sizing the other up.  Anders' heart wasn't really into sparring but when Cullen pounced he quickly reacted and became more engaged.

“I hear you have had a change in quarters,” Cullen’s voice was calm, but the eyes that roamed Anders now made him feel like one of the man's soldiers being dressed down by the Commander.

“It was at her request,” Anders replied suddenly feeling as if under interrogation.

“Uh-huh.  And just what is your intention, Anders?” Cullen asked as he parried.  “Are you just going to get bored in a week and move on to one of the new recruits?”

Anders checked back, “What? No, why do you think that?”

“Because I've known you since I was 18. You are the love them and leave them broken hearted type. And Ari, she's vulnerable.  So why should I trust you?” Cullen thwacked Anders staff hard enough that it hurt.

“Because I love her.  I've loved her ever for ten years.  I would die before I'd hurt her.” Anders answered, dropping his arms to his side, while still holding the staff.

Cullen advanced just the same.  “You better mean that, or protection of the Wardens won't mean crap when I'm done with you” he snarled.

Before Anders could reply a petite red head was pushing at the two men that towered over her.  “Stop it, both of you!  Whatever this is stop it.” Ari shoved herself between them both, forcing them to step back from each other.

Cullen stepped further away, his eyes softening when he looked to his friend and nodded, turning to leave.

Ari turned, her hand still on Anders’ bare chest as the rain continued pouring down.  Her eyes gazed over his naked chest, feeling butterflies in her stomach.  He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could she pushed herself up on her toes to press a hard kiss to his lips.  Her hand roamed over his muscled torso as Anders wrapped his arms around her leaning down so she could stand flat as he returned the kiss.  Her lips began to wander down, nipping and lapping at the water as she moved down his neck to his chest and then biceps.  Anders growled when she reached a nipple, rolling her tongue over it, feeling the water from the rain enter her mouth.  His pants were suddenly too tight as he thought of the other things her wicked tongue could do to him.  

Her hot mouth continued to wander across his chest, not seeming to care that they were in the middle of a sparring ring.  Her hands grabbed at his waist, as she moved back up, licking up the water.  Anders' hands tightened on her hips when she ran her tongue on his neck.  He lifted her so that she was off the ground. His hands grabbed as her backside as she wrapped her legs around his....Ari jumped when a cough beside her brought back to reality, standing under the cover of a breezeway from the rain.  She looked out to where Cullen and Anders were engaged in what looked like a heated sparring match not ten feet away, although she couldn't tell what they were saying, the rain muting sounds.

“Share those dirty thoughts or I'll just insert my own about your mage.” Dorian’s tone was teasing.

“I don't know what you mean,” Ari answered still looking out from the breezeway to watch them.  She had the feeling it was about her, which worried her a little.

“Liar.  Just for that I'm going to imagine all the things I could do to him and there's nothing you can do to stop me,” Dorian remarked.

“Dream all you want, Dor.  I get the real thing,” she purred watching for another moment before continuing their walk to the library.

As they turned away, Anders couldn't help the smirk on his face, seeing the way she had been looking at him.  It was as if he was a buffet and she was a starving woman.  It sent a shiver down him that had nothing to do with the pouring rain.

*** 

Arianna stood along an abandoned part of the battlements still under repair.  The rain had passed quickly, and she loved the smell of the air after a rainstorm.  Fresh and clean, like a new start to the day.  She moved her hand to her dagger as she heard someone move behind her.  This was not a section currently patrolled, so she should have been alone.  As she whipped around she was caught by strong hands around her arms.  

“Calm love, it's just me,” Anders smiled at her and she immediately relaxed, her snarl turning into a warm smile.

“How'd you find me?” she asked, resheathing her blade.

“I will always find you.” He kissed her nose and paused, “ And maybe Cole helped.” He chuckled, noticing her eyes roaming over him.  He was still in his breeches from earlier, but had chosen a loose shirt instead of his robes this time.  He raised an eyebrow and his voice dropped, “I saw you watching me.”

She blushed in response and looked down.  Maker, he found it so irresistibly sexy that she blushed because of things he said. “Um, yes.  What were you two discussing?”

“You couldn't hear?” He had been worried about how much she might have heard.  He relaxed when she shook her head.  “Cullen was just concerned about you is all.”

Ari sighed.  “I'm sorry they all seem to be putting you through the wringer.” 

Anders grinned and shook his head.  “They just care about you.  But I will say the Commander is scarier than the King, and the King was pretty frightening.”

Ari laughed and then leaned up on her toes to kiss him.  She moved back to her feet, and gave him a smile.“I hope that makes up for everything.”

“No,” he smirked, “I’ll need at least one more I think.” Anders pulled her back close to him. His kiss starting slow, but he soon increased the pressure of his lips, his tongue running along hers.  His hands on her hips held her close.  Ari moaned and grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists dragging him even closer.

When he pulled back she was breathless, her eyes dark. “Anders” she moaned quietly.  He leaned down kissing along her chin, moving up to her ear, chuckling as she moaned again trying to press herself closer to him.  “Please” she begged.

Anders let out a small growl.  “Let's see how well you take orders, Commander.” 

“Yes, please,” she begged again, knowing what it meant when he said that. It send a bolt of desire through her, aware that she had awoken his dominant side.

“Hands on the wall, facing out,” he instructed followed by a quick kiss on her hair.  A moment later she stood where instructed. “Hips out.” he ordered and she complied moving her hips back to lean over slightly.

Anders moved behind her, his hands on her hips as he rubbed himself along her backside.  “Do you see what you did to me?” He growled, and she moaned quietly in response, feeling his arousal along her, as hard as steel. He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed along her back, hands still on her hips.  “Shh sweetheart.  You don't want all of them down there to hear you, do you?” 

She shook her head as they looked at the small courtyard filled with people moving below.

One of Anders hand moved to her thigh and began to pull up her skirt. Once it was high enough that he could get his hand under it he moved it until he could get his hand under her small clothes.  Ari bit her lip trying to hold back a moan when he pressed on her nub “So wet for me already, good girl” he whispered in her ear.

Anders continued rubbing her clit as he pressed a finger into her and began to pump.  Her hips lifted in response as she bit her lip and moved her head down to cover another moan.  

“No, look  up or I stop now,” he ordered and she lifted her head looking back into the courtyard.  “You see that Warden there.  He wants you.  I heard him talking to one of the others, saying how much he wants to fuck you.” he increased the pressure on her nub and added another finger into her. “He wants to hear the Hero cry out his name.”

“Anders” she moaned, barely registering his words as her focus was on what his long fingers were doing to her.

“Mmm.  What if I make you scream my name, let him know who you belong to?  Would you like that, to have all of them down there know that you belong to me?  To know what I'm doing to you. Do you want them to know that the mage they all fear and despise is balls deep in their beloved Hero?” Anders whispered into her ear.  She nodded and he nipped her ear in reply.

“Keep your eyes open, keep watching out there.  If you stop, I won't let you come, understood?” he purred into her ear.

“Yes,” she nodded, willing to do anything right not if he’d just take her.

Anders stood back up removing his hand from her smalls.  He lifted up her skirt, resting it along her back, and tore off her small clothes stuffing them into his pocket.  He undid his laces and freed his erection, rubbing it along her to lubricate himself.  Without giving her any warning he pressed himself in.  

Ari moaned louder than she meant to in response to feeling him fill her. From this angle, he felt even larger than usual.  She steadied her face to a more neutral appearance as a few heads turned.  From where they were angled, those on the ground could see her but not Anders.

Behind her Anders began to slam into her, not even trying to be gentle.  She could feel the pull in her abdomen of an approaching orgasm as he held her hips tightly.  He reached forward grabbing her hair moving nearly fully out before hitting back into her hard. “You take me so well. Do you feel how hard I am for you?” He slammed back into her hot cunt before letting her respond. “You are so beautiful, bent down, taking my cock like this.”

“Fuck, Anders,” she moaned, feeling a thrill at him talking so dirty to her out in the daylight. He normally was so sweet and treated her with revere during the day. It was a side of him she normally only saw at night, and only if she teased him to the point that he snapped.  She kept watching the people in the courtyard, all moving about their business.  No one seemed to notice the Hero up above them and for that she was grateful. She was having difficulty keeping her face neutral as she could feel a powerful climax approaching.

“Don't you dare come until I tell you,” Anders warned obviously feeling her quiver.  She nodded and bit her lip.  Her hands grasped tighter to the wall, trying to maintain control over her own body.  Ari watched below as the Warden Anders pointed to her, removed his shirt and started sparring with another.  Anders reached forward and began rubbing her clit again as he continued to pump into her.  

“Please Anders,” she begged.

“Not until I tell you or else.” he growled and she nodded biting her lip more.  Ari's abdomen continued to flutter, the thought that at any moment someone could look up and see them adding to her excitement. “Look at him, love. He’s a beautiful specimen of a man. What do you think he’d do if he saw you right now, begging for release? Would he watch us? Maybe jerk off watching how well you take me, wishing it was him inside of you? No one touches you but me, no one makes you feel this way do they?”

“No, Anders. Only you. Please. Please I need…” she moaned, feeling her legs shake from the need.

“Now. Come for me love,” he ordered and without hesitation she climaxed.  Anders moved both hands back to her hips and pounded hard into her through her orgasm.  It was more powerful than any she'd had in so long she had to press her hand into her mouth to keep from screaming out.  A few more pumps and Anders spilled into her, holding her tight to him as he did.

Anders pulled her up close to him as he pulled out.  “So good, sweetheart.” he praised her.  She turned around in his arms and kissed him soundly.

“Let's go back to our room, I want you again, but this time I’m on top” she purred at him.  Anders nodded kissing her again, excited at the idea of walking with her through the crowd of Skyhold, past the bragging Warden, knowing that her smalls resided in his pocket.


End file.
